MrDachshund99
Arthur Robinson, better known online as MrDachshund99, is an English YouTuber best known for his videos on mysterious and disturbing content. About MrDachshund99 was created on November 6, 2012, and his first video uploaded on the 7th. The channel began as an Animation channel, focusing in 2013 until late 2014 on Minecraft and various Flash/HTML5 games. In late 2014, Robinson began diverting his content into the fields of FIFA and Football. In early 2016, Robinson alerted his channel that he would be deleting a majority of his past videos, as he wanted to put out decent, edited footage. Until August 2016, Robinson made roasting and reaction videos, before going to commentary with occasional vlogs and gaming videos, and even a few videos on creepy things. By January 2018, Robinson had more or less settled on his style of analysing but at the same time making light of disturbing content. The channel MrDachshund99 is now best known for the series "Looking Deeper Into", his most successful episodes being on the YouTube channel Seinfeldspitstain and the TV show Sara and Hoppity. Dreamer Heaven On March 15 and 16, 2019, MrDachshund99 and some friends did a handful of livestreams on a disturbing YouTube video called "(Dreamer Heaven Level's) 1. Rain's Demise of Reptile". Though his channel received a more notable following from this, he took down the streams, summary video and chat in his discord server dedicated to it a few months later. Top 10 Seriously Disturbing Kids' Shows From Around The World On the 20th of January, 2017, MrDachshund99 uploaded the video Top 10 Seriously Disturbing Kids' Shows From Around The World 'to his channel. It was his first fully edited video on a creepy topic, and the list was influenced by Blameitonjorge's '''Top 20 Unintentionally Disturbing Kids' Characters From Around The World. '''Blameitonjorge's sequel to this video, '''Top 10 Unintentionally Disturbing Kids' Characters From Around The World 2, '''was uploaded in May 2017 and included two entries from MrDachshund99's January 2017 video, though it is doubted that this was direct inspiration. MrDachshund99's list was as follows: *'10. Jigsaw (from Blameitonjorge, though in the video he claims he was shown it around 2010 by his mother, as she grew up with the show) *'9. Step Inside' *'8. Tots TV (used in Blameitonjorge's later list)' *'7. Ik Mik Loreland (from Blameitonjorge)' *'6. Pob's Programme (used in Blameitonjorge's later list)' *'5. Oobi ' *'4. TV Fafao (from Blameitonjorge)' *'3. Peppermint Park (from Blameitonjorge)' *'2. Aasi, Morso ja Mouro (from Blameitonjorge)' *'1. Slniecko (from Blameitonjorge)' Intro/Outro Music The intro music to seasons 1 and 2 Looking Deeper Into is the theme tune to the 1st and 2nd series of BBC TV show The League of Gentlemen. The third season intro music is Group Sex by Pilote. His outro music from late 2016 to present is the theme to early 2000s children's cartoon "Binka", though for a short while in mid-2019 it was Leraine by Secede and Kettel. This page was created on April 30, 2019‎‎ ‎‎by MrDachshund99. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers